


Breath of Life

by JennyTylerSmith



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 18:00:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyTylerSmith/pseuds/JennyTylerSmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if it wasn't the Doctor who got shot by the Dalek but Rose? Things go to hell very quickly and one action causes an effect that changes everything. Warning: Major Character Death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breath of Life

**Author's Note:**

> This is obviously AU of Stolen Earth/Journey's End. Where obviously Rose is the one who gets hit.

Prologue

She was here, back in his universe, really here. Standing thirty feet in front of him, wearing leather jacket instead of her iconic hoodie and carrying an oversized gun, with a different shade of blonde hair but she was still there. She was still his Rose, she still had that blinding smile that she was aiming at him and she had somehow done the impossible and come back to him. She didn't give up on him, on them.

When Donna had said that remark he felt hurt, feeling that she was toying with his feelings and joking cruelly but she really was here.

All other thoughts fled his mind. Without wasting any more time he ran towards her. She also ran towards him, in incredible speed. He knew the world was in danger, possibly ending and the Daleks come back again but for once he did not care. Perhaps universe wasn't always so cruel if this moment was possible.

They were only few steps away when he saw it, from the corner of his eyes. There was a Dalek in the corner and it was staring at Rose. Horrified, the Doctor tried to go faster, to shout at Rose to alert her but it he didn't have enough time. It turned its eyestalk and said the horrifying word.

"EXTERMINATE"

He watched in complete horror as it aimed and shot her. He screamed as he saw her fall on the ground, being completely still. He didn't care that the Dalek seemed to be aiming at him now, he ran towards her fallen body, hoping and praying she wasn't gone. They couldn't take her from him now. Not now.

He zoned out Donna's scream and any other noise as he kneeled over her. She still had her eyes open and she was still breathing. He changed her position so her head was lying on his lap.

"Rose…" he whispered reverently and she gave a bittersweet smile.

"Typical huh?" Rose said it while looking at him with tears in her eyes.

When he heard loud footsteps he noticed that somehow Jack had made it and Donna was next to him. Both of them had stopped next to him and were staring at them, with pity and horror in their eyes. Determined he looked at her. He was not losing her, not again.

"You will be fine, I am telling you. I will fix you," he said it insistently but Rose didn't know whether he was telling this to her or himself.

"Liar…" said Rose as she looked at him with unshed tears in her eyes.

"I will." He said it again, staring at her to try and contradict him.

"Doctor, we should go in the TARDIS, it's not safe here." Jack interjected as he looked at Rose with mournful eyes.

"Rose…" he trailed while staring at her.

"At least I made it back. I thought I wouldn't…"

"And you will stay," he insisted, not liking her tone or words at all.

"Doctor," Jack tried to gain his attention but Doctor wasn't giving him any.

"I love you," she said it again, repeating the words she had told him two years ago in that dreaded beach.

The Doctor's eyes went wide momentarily in shock but then they softened.

"Rose…I" he tried to finish his sentence but then he heard the most horrifying sound. Silence. Rose's heartbeat, which had been beating at a sluggish pace for the past few minutes stopped completely.

"No!" Doctor shouted and placed his hand over the position where her heart should be beating. When he found nothing, suddenly he became still.

Donna sobbed even though she had only know Rose for few days.

Jack's eyes were wide and reluctantly he spoke up to try and get the Doctor's attention.

"Doctor…we have to go inside the TARDIS," Jack said it slowly and calmly.

He knew how badly the Doctor reacted when it came to Rose. He still remembered that day in Game Station when Rose was disintegrated. That was the first time he was scared of the Doctor that day. Now it would be worse, much, much worse.

"Doctor…" he said it cautiously one last time.

After a few minutes, which honestly felt like forever, the Doctor stiffly got up, Jack walked forward to carry Rose but before he could even reach the Doctor picked her up bridal style and quietly walked towards the TARDIS.


End file.
